This invention relates generally to a tool retainer for a percussive, fluid-activated apparatus, and more particularly to a latch for retaining a drill steel in a jackhammer.
Current jackhammer latches involve complicated, pivotal assemblies on a fronthead of the jackhammer. If the drill steel penetrates too deeply into a work surface, the drill steel can become jammed therein, with the fronthead of the jackhammer forced against the work surface. This condition can cause such latches to become not operable because they cannot pivot due to the proximity of the work surface.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.